Not The Boy Next Door
by notalonepopular
Summary: Kurt was starting at NYADA with his bestfriend Rachel. He was excited to see the bright lights of New York, but didn't realize he would find a bright light in his Music History class. A bright light by the name of Mr. Anderson, his teacher.
1. Introductions Are Made

_Not The Boy Next Door Chapter 1 _

Kurt knew he was going to have very memorable times with his best friend Rachel Berry in New York at the school of their dreams, NYADA. What he wasn't expecting was meeting the most gorgeous man known to the world by chance in his first class of the day, Music History.

Walking into the class Kurt had felt a little depressed about the fact that he had to start his university life without his best friend and sidekick with him. Rachel's schedule was close to Kurt's, but not exactly the same. They shared just over half of their classes and lectures together, excluding Kurt's current dilemma.

The countertenor chose a seat close to the front of the teacher's desk, but not close enough to be called on to answer many questions. He had arrived 10 minutes before the expected time of start, so not many people were there, including the teacher. Taking out his latest issue of Vogue, which had been neglected in the hectic move between Ohio and New York, Kurt started flipping through its glossy pages.

Rachel and Kurt had come to New York one week before classes were set to start. Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel's fathers made the trip up with the duo to get them settled and say their last goodbyes, until Christmas at least. It was a teary affair, them saying goodbye. Kurt had not gone a week without seeing his dad in the years since his mother's death. It was very emotional for the two, as well as Carole seeing as she thought of Kurt as another son to her. After shooing their parents and Finn out of their new apartment on 53rd street, Rachel and Kurt collapsed on the couch in the living room and didn't move for hours. The two divas had spent the last week sorting out their belongings and putting the apartment in order. Many arguments arose when Kurt was trying to decorate and Rachel kept giving her input where it wasn't wanted. It was a tiring job, and they had unpacked the final box the night before.

Kurt was still trying to understand that he now was living in New York City, but it still hadn't hit him that his dreams were coming true at last. Kurt had been wanting to move to the city that never sleeps as soon as he was old enough to understand what lies there. Broadway had always been an inspiring dream for the young boy, and he was finally in a place where he was close enough to achieve it. Getting into NYADA had been his dream come true. His and Rachel's auditions had been stressful and had taken a lot out of them. They were irritable for weeks before and after as they waited for their letters. Once they arrived, the letters had been opened in the choir room at McKinley and there had been many tears when reading and they realized that they had gotten in.

Taking a chance glance at the clock in the room, Kurt noticed there was 3 minutes until class started. The teacher still hadn't arrived and Kurt took out his timetable to check the name of his new professor. The sheet said his teacher's name was B. Anderson. It didn't indicate whether or not it was male or female, so Kurt shoot a wild guess that it was a woman teaching the hall of students.

A hurried person of a mess shot through the doorway in a wild storm of papers and bags. The boy looked to be not much older than Kurt, so he was confused as to why he was walking into a freshman class. When the mysterious older man set his belongings on the teacher's desk, it clicked inside the chestnut boys head that this was his Music History professor. Mr. Anderson looked up at the class and Kurt's breathing stopped. The man was capital G Gorgeous. He had dark curly hair that was gelled into place, but not excessively. His honey coloured eyes drew you to his face and from there you noticed the light 5 o'clock shadow and the sculpted lips. He seemed shorter than Kurt from where he sat, but his body was nothing to complain about. Kurt almost let out a moan at the way Mr. Anderson's shirt stuck to his chest in the perfect way where you could see every little detail. Even the older man's bowtie drew you to him. Before Kurt could day dream about his teacher any longer, he was interrupted by the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"Hey class. Sorry I'm a little late this morning. You all know New York madness! So, let's start with introductions. I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm your Music History teacher this semester. Just so you know, I'm absolutely insane and I will probably be late a few times… A week. Now, let me tell you a little bit about myself. I always feel like teacher's who are distant from their students are lame." This earned a few chuckles from around the room and Mr. Anderson gave his students a dazzling smile that made Kurt's heart skip a beat. "I'm from Westerville, Ohio. I'm 25 years old and a first year teacher, so be warned that I may be a little flustered. Like I said before, I'm crazy and I like making lessons fun and entertaining. That means no sleeping in my class! I know its Music History, but come on guys! Mozart can be fun! Oh and one last thing, I'm not one of those teachers that makes you call me by Mr. Anderson, I honestly prefer Blaine. Ok then! Let's go around the room, give me your name, age, where you come from and one interesting thing about you! Let's start here!" M-Blaine pointed to a student on the other side of the classroom from Kurt.

Everyone went around the room and gave Blaine what he had asked from them. There were a few students who were a little shy towards their new teacher. Then there were the few girls in the class that tried to flirt with Blaine, but he brushed it off and was his charming self without a glitch. Blaine responded individually to every student and took interest in what they were saying. When it came time for Kurt to say his part, Blaine turned his full attention towards him and Kurt noticed something in Blaine's eyes as wonder and shock.

"Hi there everyone, my name is Kurt Hummel. I'm 19 years old. I'm from Lima, Ohio, and uh I guess one interesting fact about me is that I'm a countertenor." Kurt finished and looked up and around at the few shocked gasps at his range and a few hums of interest.

"Aha! Thank God there's an Ohio native like myself! I was waiting for one of those! As for the countertenor." Blaine let out a low whistle that sounded heavenly to Kurt's ears. "That's very impressive. I've never met someone with quite that large of a range! You'll have to demonstrate for me one time." Blaine left his sentence with a wink and moved on to the final students in the class.

Their first day was spent going over the course outline and pinning down due dates for the large class projects and assignments. The entire class period, Blaine was upbeat and happily moving around seeming so excited and involved with what was happening around him. Kurt could already tell he was developing a small crush on his new teacher and he knew it was dangerous territory. Firstly, this man was his teacher. Secondly, why would he want Kurt? Thirdly, Kurt had no idea if Blaine was gay or not.

When Kurt was packing up his things, he glanced up and everyone was already heading towards the door to leave the classroom. By the time he shoved all of his books and pens into his messenger bag, the only person left in the room was Blaine, who was leaned up against his desk with an amused smirk on his face.

"Need a little help there Kurt?" Kurt was shocked at the gorgeous man's words. The entirety of the class, Blaine had not remembered anyone's name. What was so special about himself?

Kurt felt his face grow a little hot and could only image how he looked as a tomato. "Oh no, it's fine I've got everything now. I get a little paranoid that I'll forget something while I'm here. A little habit left over from high school." Kurt was babbling, but it didn't seem like Blaine minded.

"Oh I was the complete opposite in school. I would be leaving things all over the place, my friends or even random people would run up to me with something of mine in their arms. It got kind of funny as it went on. It almost turned into a game. But enough about me. I was truly impressed that you are a countertenor. Did you sing in choir or glee club in highschool?"

"Yeah I did." Kurt answered. "Sophomore year through senior year. Our Glee club actually won Nationals last year. It was a great experience. My glee club was like my family. They were always there for me when I needed them. Especially through all the bullying." Kurt didn't know what possessed him to add the last part, but by the sympathetic look he was receiving from Blaine, it will be worth the questions.

"Do you mind if I ask why you were bullied?" Blaine asked almost hesitantly.

"Oh that's easy. I was the only out gay kid in Lima. Every single day I was ridiculed by the jocks. Whether it was them knocking my books out of my hands, throwing me against lockers, slushing me or even stealing my first kiss, it happened."

Blaine's eyes went wide at Kurt's admittance. "Stealing your first kiss?"

Kurt took a deep breath and figured it was safe to tell Blaine what had happened. "There was this one guy who was so far into the closet you could say he was in Narnia. He was the one that pushed me around the most. One day I had enough and after he pushed me into my locker, I followed him into the locker room. I was yelling at him and he took a step forward so I thought he was going to hit me. But then he grabbed my face and kissed me. I felt so used and dirty." Kurt shuddered. "When he let me go he looked so scared. He told me if I told anyone he would kill me. I never told my dad, but he ended up finding out. The guy got expelled originally, but then he somehow got back into the school. So I transferred to Dalton Academy for my final years."

"Wait, you went to Dalton? So did I! I would have been there a few years before you, but that's so odd! Were you a Warbler? I was the lead singer my entire time there!" Kurt thought that the way Blaine babbled on was so adorable and a smile was brought onto his face.

"Yes I was. In fact, when I got there, they were so excited about me being a countertenor that they made me lead as well! I was sad to leave there, but this was the school of my dreams, I had to come."

"I actually started off at this school, but then moved to NYU when I wanted to go into teaching. I hope you have a really good time while you're here Kurt." Blaine's face lite up as he was talking and Kurt flushed a little.

"I do hope so." Kurt looked up at the clock and saw that he needed to leave now if he wanted to make his next class on time. Not to mention, his next class was with Rachel. "I'm so sorry, I don't want to cut this short, but I have another class in about 10 minutes, so I really need to be going! Thank you Blaine." Kurt made sure to put on his best smile while talking to the beautiful, older man.

Blaine's face dropped a bit, but he quickly brought back his wonderful smile. "That's too bad. I was getting really interested in what you were telling me. We'll have to do this again one day."

"Of course." Kurt responded, a little shocked at his teacher's words. No one had ever wanted to talk to Kurt as much as Blaine did.

"Now, get to your next class before you're late! Goodbye Kurt, until tomorrow." Yet again, Blaine winked at Kurt before he turned around to sort out papers for his next class.

"Goodbye Blaine." Kurt walked out of the classroom and down the corridor, the gears in his head spinning.

He had never met someone like Blaine. Blaine was so, so gorgeous and funny and wonderful and fit Kurt's perfect criteria for a boyfriend. Kurt could already see himself falling for his teacher. He knew it wasn't a good thing, but it couldn't be helped. The way he talked to Kurt made him feel special and liked. Not to mention, he was the only one whose name their teacher remembered. There had to be some reason why. Kurt shook his head of all the possibilities that seemed outrageous as he went in past the doorway to his next class, Musical Theater. He could already see Rachel sitting front row centre, and figured she'd want him to sit next to her. He got to his seat on Rachel's left and was tackled with questions the moment he did.

"So? How was your first class? Was it fun? Did you see anyone who could be my competition? Was the work hard? How do you like NYADA so far? See anyone cute?" Sometimes Rachel was a little too much for Kurt, but he still loved his best friend.

"Ok, so here are your answers. Amazing, yes, no, no, I love it, and yes."

"OMG. YOU MET SOMEONE!" Rachel almost shouted, but Kurt shot her a glare and it quieted her pretty fast. "Who is he? What's he like? Tell me everything!"

Kurt could tell Rachel who Blaine was, because there was nothing coming out of it anyways. "Well he's my Music History teacher actually. Before you say anything, he's only 25 and the most gorgeous man you will ever meet. He's so funny and listens really well. I was talking to him after class, that's why I was almost late coming here. Rach, I'm the only one whose name he remembered. And I told him about Karofsky. I don't know, what I'm thinking. He's probably not even gay."

"Ok, so we need to make a plan now. Because from what you've said, you really like this guy and he sounds gay. So here's what you're going to do."

Rachel and Kurt spent their remaining class time creating a plan for Kurt to win over Blaine. Kurt couldn't wait.


	2. Karaoke Night

_Not The Boy Next Door Chapter 2_

Two months later found Kurt in a more difficult situation that he expected. His classes were going perfectly fine, in fact he loved them to bits. He and Rachel were comfortable in their apartment and were enjoying the big city life New York had to offer. The two best friends had been to a few open auditions for low key Broadway productions, but nothing had stuck.

No, the difficulty behind everything for Kurt was his early morning Music History class. His small crush on Blaine had only grown in the past months and it was starting to slowly kill Kurt. Blaine was just perfection in a human being. The way he interacted with the class and taught them astounded the countertenor. Blaine took the time to get to know every single person in the class, and it seemed like he wasn't stopping there.

After Blaine and his first conversation, it was as if Blaine took any opportunity to talk to him. Whether it was asking him to answer a question in class or telling him to stay behind to talk about an assignment. Kurt was a little intrigued by his teacher's actions, but didn't question them. After all, it made his and Rachel's plan easier to work with.

When the two had originally come up with the well thought out plan, Kurt was a little hesitant, but he knew that this was the only way for him to capture his teacher fully. He was putting the plan into action that day actually. He made sure to get up extra early to get himself ready for the day. Picking out his best outfit made out of his tightest black skinny jeans, favourite blue button up that made his eyes pop, and the fitting black vest that Kurt loves, paired with his knee high black boots, Kurt knew he looked good. With his hair perfectly coiffed he was ready to leave and set out to seduce his gorgeous teacher.

Walking into the classroom 5 minutes before the start, Kurt was relieved to see that this was one of the days that Blaine made it to class early. His teacher looked up as he sauntered in and did a double take when he saw the younger boy strutting across the room. Kurt saw Blaine's eyes bug out of his head and shot him a wink before taking a seat very close to Blaine's desk and crossing his legs showing off their length. Blaine took an audible gulp and turned back to the papers that he was in the middle of marking.

When the last person entered the room, Blaine looked up and Kurt could tell he was avoiding looking in his direction. "Okay guys, today we're going to be getting started with the Baroque Era of music! Yay!" A considerable amount of groans were heard around the class room, but Blaine's smile never dropped, even if it lacked the same energy it usually did. "Oh come on, the quicker we get this done, the quicker we get it out of the way, so stop grumbling!" From there Blaine commenced his lesson and Kurt set to work on the next part of his plan.

Knowing that Blaine's eyes wandered while he was lecturing, Kurt took out his pen and slowly raised it to his teeth and held it there. When Blaine's eyes found him, Kurt lightly began to suck on the pen and twirl it in his mouth proactively. Blaine took a pause in his speech and Kurt knew it wasn't just to get a breath of air. Blaine quickly averted his eyes after Kurt sent him a flirty wink and for the rest of his lecture, steered clear of Kurt. The younger boy knew he had an effect on his teacher and basked in the glory of it all. The rest of the class past in a flash and as soon as Kurt got out of his seat, he heard a cough in front of him. He looked up and met the anxious eyes of Blaine.

"Um Kurt, do you mind staying back for a second?" His teacher asked.

Kurt leaned back on to his desk, extenuating his body in a way he knew got the attention he wanted. "Sure thing."

As the last person left the room, Blaine slowly got out of his chair and walked around his desk to lean back as Kurt was doing. By Blaine doing this, Kurt had a pretty amazing view of the older man and his assets. "So Kurt, umm, how have you been?"

"I've been really good, in fact I'm so excited right now and it's like 10 in the morning." Kurt made sure to enunciate every word with the right amount of appeal.

Blaine cocked his head to the side, his eyes lighting up with curiosity. "Oh? Is that so? Why are you so excited?"

"Because tonight Rachel and I are going to the karaoke bar around the corner from our apartment and I'm finally going to get to sing after so many weeks."

"Is Rachel your girlfriend?" Blaine asked and Kurt could sense a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Blaine, do you really not remember our conversation the first day of classes?" Blaine looked confused and Kurt couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "About me being tormented in highschool for being gay? Trust me when I see this, everything that I like has to do with male parts." Kurt scanned his teacher at the end of his sentence and could visibly see Blaine's Adam apple bob up and down. Kurt knew his plan was falling into place perfectly.

"That conversation. Of course, how could I forget, after all I could relate to what you were telling me completely."

"Blaine, are you gay?"

"100% sure. Just like you."

"Good to know." Kurt said with a wink. "Hey, you should come to the karaoke bar with us tonight, you'd get to hear me sing after all." Kurt let the offer sink in and could understand what was going through Blaine's head with just one look at his face.

"Umm, sure. What time and what's the name of the place?" The older man asked after a beat.

"7 pm and it's called Stacy's Place. I'll see you there sir." And with that Kurt walked out of the room feeling victorious.

Kurt whistled to himself walking home after his classes that day. He had told Rachel of Blaine's reaction to his offer and she was almost as excited as Kurt. No one could be as excited as Kurt.

He knew his plan for the night was foul proof and will go off without a glitch. That little hope is what got him through the day. Well a mixture of that and anticipation. As the boy walked into his and Rachel's apartment he rushed into his room to shower again and change into his outfit that would match what he was mixing up for the night. At 6:45, Kurt and Rachel were ready to go and left their apartment for Stacy's.

Getting into the bar was easy with the fake I.D.'s the two had made when they first came to the city. Walking into the establishment, Kurt looked around and spotted Blaine sitting lonely at the bar. "Rach, that's him. The one with the curly mop of hair and button up paired with the jeans."

"Wow Kurt, you really know how to pick them, don't you. He's hot as hell. But don't tell Finn I said that." Rachel and Kurt laughed and sauntered over to the older man.

"Well, aren't you little mister early. It's 7 on the dot now." Kurt let his flirty self come out and didn't mind one bit.

Blaine laughed before answering. "Well, I've never been here before and wanted to make sure I wouldn't get lost. I'm guessing you're Rachel?" Blaine turned to Rachel and held out his hand for her to shake. Once their hands dropped, Blaine continued. "So Kurt, are you signing up for a song? You've been bragging about this amazing voice of yours, I want to hear it myself."

"Oh you won't be disappointed." Rachel said. "He's almost as good as I am, and I'm pretty darn good."

"He's just going to have to prove that to me. I'm hard to impress I hope you know Kurt."

"I will shock you into oblivion Blaine Anderson. And there's nothing you can do about it." Kurt walked off to sign up for his song and Rachel followed. Once done, Kurt walked back over to Blaine as Rachel noticed a friend of hers.

"So Blaine, are you singing tonight too? I'm sure I'd be in for a treat if it were true." Kurt told him sitting next to him at the bar.

"I'm sorry to say that I will not be gracing you with my performance skills tonight. I actually have a sore throat from all the talking I've been doing lately with classes."

"That's too bad. I'm sure you'd be amazing. But, away from that. Tell me something about Blaine Anderson that you've never told anyone else before." This wasn't in the plan, but Kurt was interested in his teacher's life.

"There's not much that people don't know. Let's see, I'm incredibly goofy and I love Disney movies. I know I'm 25, but there's a kid in everyone." Blaine laughed at his own joke. "I have one brother who made it his mission in life to torment me as kids. I've had one boyfriend who turned out to be cheating on me and I kicked him to the curb." Blaine turned and saw Kurt's sympathetic face. "I'm so sorry. That last bit was a little much and stepped over a line."

"It's fine, but let's not talk about that. I know what you mean about brothers. I have a step brother the same age as me, but I'm convinced he's half the age he admits to being. He's dating Rachel actually. The two of them are completely inseparable. It's a little sickening actually."

"I know what you mean. God my brother was an ass. But now we're really close. I love Coop more than myself some days." The two boys fell into an awkward silence that neither knew what to do about.

"Well, do you know what I need right now?" Kurt said breaking the tension.

"What?" Blaine asked with a sign of amusement on his face.

Kurt just grinned and snapped his fingers earning the attention of the barman. "Can I get a martini, olives, extra dry." The man nodded and walked away to prepare Kurt's drink.

"Aren't you underage?"

"Shush. You're not going to tell on me, are you Mister Anderson?" Kurt batted his eyelashes and saw something flash in Blaine's eyes before he grinned at Kurt's forwardness.

"Of course not, I just don't want you caught. It would ruin the fun."

Before Kurt could receive his drink, his name was called to sing. "Oh dammit. Watch my drink won't you? Be a doll. I'll be right back. Don't enjoy my performance that much Blaine." Kurt parted with a wink at his teacher and walked towards the stage swaying his hips, knowing he had Blaine's gaze following him. Getting up on stage, Kurt conversed with the band to make sure they knew what song he was doing and slowly dragged himself to the microphone.

"Why hello there everyone, this song goes out as a message to a certain someone in the crowd. I hope you know who you are or else this is a little awkward." A few laughs rang out and Kurt smirked as the music started.

So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby

Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name

Kurt danced around the stage much like he did in a combination of sexy and fun. He threw the crowd of people that was swiftly growing a few smirks that would have sent shivers down his back if it were him. He ground into the mic stand and just let loose.

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both

At this line Kurt made sure to look directly at Blaine sitting at the bar, whom currently had his hand grasped tightly on the cup of his drink and his mouth was slightly ajar. He was staring up at Kurt in amazement.

Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

Kurt tried his hardest to growl out the next part for emphasis on the lines.

Oh oh... mmmm  
Entertainment...  
Oh oh... Oh entertainment...  
I'm here for your entertainment...

Oooohhh...  
Do you like what you see?  
Wooooaaaahhhh...  
Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

The countertenor finished with a roaring sound of applause around the room and smiled his largest as he walked back to the bar. Blaine was still sitting there with Kurt's drink on the counter next to him. Kurt picked up his martini and sank half of it down in one gulp, gaining the burning feeling down his throat. "So, what did you think?" Kurt sat back down in wonder at what Blaine could have to say.

"Th-that was amazing Kurt. I didn't know you could sing like that. Your voice is just pure heaven. And the way you mov-" Blaine stopped himself with a blush rising on his cheeks.

"The way I what?" Kurt didn't have to guess the answer, but he wanted to hear Blaine say it aloud.

Blaine took a breath. "The way you moved was just irresistible."

Kurt smiled at the remark and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a boy around his age standing there. He had striking green eyes and brown hair with a confident smile plastered on his face. "Hey, I just wanted to say that you were like sex up on that stage just now. I have never seen anyone like you before. My name's Sebastian." The boy, Sebastian, extended his hand out to Kurt and he took it shaking it with a firm grip.

"Why thank you Sebastian. I must say, it was a lot of work to make it look like that. Not to mention, I didn't even rehearse before doing that." Kurt winked at Sebastian and could feel the alcohol kicking in.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that, I'll be going now. But if you ever want to talk again, he's my number." He slipped Kurt a piece of paper with his name and number written down and Kurt gladly took it.

"Will do Sebastian, see you around." Kurt turned back to Blaine and could literally see the smoke coming out of his ears. Blaine's face was red and his expression was hard.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, his voice tight.

"That was a cute boy being very nice. Was there a problem with something he said?" Kurt was being a tease and enjoying every second of it.

"Well then. Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Blaine hurried away and Kurt's eyes watched him flee. Rachel came up and immediately hugged him.

"That was golden my friend. Now wait about a minute and then follow him into the bathroom. From there you know what to do. Oh and your song was amazing, I told you that one would be perfect! I was looking at Blaine the entire time and could feel the sexual frustration vibrating from him. Good job Kurt." Rachel walked away again and Kurt felt accomplished.

Waiting the allotted time Rachel told him, Kurt went after Blaine into the bathroom. Blaine was leaned up against the sink splashing water onto his face. He looked up in the mirror and saw Kurt's smiling face behind him. As quick as he could, Blaine twisted around and grabbed Kurt by the waist pulling him up against his body. Lips found Kurt's and his mind exploded with want. Kissing back, Kurt pressed up to Blaine even more and could feel himself getting hard. Shifting, Kurt could feel Blaine's dick hardening too. Blaine's tongue poked out and licked along Kurt's lower lip asking for permission. Kurt parted his lips and let his tongue mesh together with Blaine's. The older man's hands roamed up and down Kurt's back and landed on the swell of Kurt's ass. The countertenor was in pure ecstasy.

Just as soon as it started, Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt with his eyes wide. "Oh my God. We did not just do that. Oh my God. Kurt, I can't. I just can't."

"I get it Blaine. I honestly get it. But to admit it, that was pretty God damn nice." Kurt turned and walked out of the bathroom smirking to himself because he finally had Blaine completely and utterly trapped within his hard grasp.


	3. Giving In

Not The Boy Next Door Ch. 3

I kissed a student.  
I kissed my student.  
I kissed a gorgeous student.  
I kissed Kurt.

Those were the thoughts running through Blaine's head as he got back to his apartment that same night. He was reeling with thoughts about the blue eyed beauty in his morning Music History class. The first time he set his eyes on Kurt Hummel, his heart skipped a beat. The striking boy moved from a barely there blimp on Blaine's radar, to centre stage. Blaine hadn't believed in love at first sight until he met Kurt. The first day as he watched the younger boy throughout the class he committed every little detail, quirk, habit, nervous twitch to his mind within an hour. The porcelain skinned boy was mesmerizing and held Blaine's attention fully any time he was within seeing distance.

Then Blaine made the stupid decision to go to the karaoke bar with Kurt and his overly enthusiastic friend Rachel. Then he watched Kurt sing one of the sexiest song he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Not to mention the asshole that had to come up and ruin a perfect moment while giving Kurt his number. Seeing that sparked a load of jealousy inside of Blaine, and he knew that Kurt could see it in his eyes. Trying to get away as quickly as possible so Kurt couldn't see the obvious want in Blaine's expressions, he found himself in the washroom. Where he kissed his student for the first time. Kissed him with so much raw and pure passion that it scared the living daylights out of Blaine.

Blaine had never, ever, felt this way about someone. There had never been a person in his life before that entrapped him as well as Kurt Hummel did. Not even any of his former boyfriends were close to what he was feeling for Kurt. Blaine knew that he would be able to give his heart to his student so easily, and that thought alone sent a shiver down his spine.

Pacing back and forth in his small uptown apartment, Blaine considered the facts and possibilities of his immoral temptation. Knowing very well that a relationship would not be illegal with Kurt, his job was still at stake seeing as professors are forbidden to date their current students, no matter the age.

So the question goes down to whether or not Blaine can stand with the torture every time he sees Kurt without being able to touch him, hold him, love him, or does he break every code he knew to be right just to be able to call Kurt his?

After a weekend full of sleep and constant arguing in his mind and aloud with himself, Blaine knew what he had chosen to do. He hoped that he wouldn't get into a heap of shit for what he had planned.

Monday morning came quickly and Blaine was ready completely to set the gears in motion. Making sure to grab his guitar on his way out of his apartment, he raced to campus to make it to his classroom before his students for once.

Five minutes before his class was set to start, Blaine watched as Kurt walked through the doorway and took his signature seat in the front centre of the room, perfectly for Blaine's plan. Sending a hesitant smile to his teacher, Blaine shot a wink at Kurt that he had never had the nerve to do before. The shocked look on Kurt's face was enough for Blaine to start his class early.

He waited for the tolling of the bell to finish before speaking. "Okay guys, I'm going to speed up the lessons a bit so we can get into some of my all time favourite music. So today, I will be demonstrating one of Rock n' Roll's finest." Seeing the puzzled looks on his students faces, Blaine picked up his guitar from behind his desk. "I will be singing and accompanying myself today and you will all get the pleasure of witnessing me doing so. So sit back, listen well, and enjoy. We will have a discussion about the songs meaning and lyrics when I'm finished. Without further ado, my name is Blaine Anderson and I will be singing Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon.

I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.

Glancing up from his hands on the guitar, Blaine caught the expression on Kurt's face, but it was unreadable. It was as if Kurt was fighting an internal battle with himself. Blaine made sure to focus more of his attention while singing to Kurt, while ensuring that his other students in the room didn't catch on.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

The sincerity behind what he was singing, blindsided Blaine. Every word, every lyric, struck a chord and Blaine felt his heart going out to Kurt fully. Blaine wasn't going to hesitate in his feelings anymore, he's not holding back. If Kurt will have him, then he will be his. He was stopping the fight inside himself and finally taking the choice to give himself what he wants for once in his life. He was done following the rules and what others set for him to do.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the wind,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

A shiver passed through Blaine when he noticed the wet blue eyes of Kurt sitting in front of him. Blaine literally felt his walls collapsing around him and it felt amazing.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

Blaine finished his song with a roaring round of applause and some of his students even shouted out, praising him, and whistled. Blaine laughed and set down his guitar before settling the class. "Thank you guys. I doubt I was that good, but I'll take your word. Now, let's start that discussion. I'll ask a question and you can politely raise your hand and everyone will get the chance to express your opinion. Firstly, what do you think the artist was trying to say with the lyrics?"

Blaine looked around the room at the raised hands before landing on Kurt. "Kurt, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, I think that the artist was trying to say that he or she was having feelings for another person that they were trying to repress for a specific reason, but that they finally stopped fighting with themselves and gave into the temptation that they were experiencing. The song says that the artist can't live without the person of their affection and I find that quite endearing and sweet. The artist clearly has a lot of emotions for this person, and the lyrics tell the listener that they would do anything for the one they love. That right there is the backbone of any relationship, and the song expressed that fully." Kurt finished with a soft smile that Blaine knew was just for him.

"Well said Kurt, now can anyone top that?" Blaine ran through the rest of his class barely listening to what his students had to say. His mind kept drifting back to Kurt's previous words and the hidden messages directed to him. Finally the class was over and Blaine could go through with the rest of his plan. He watched as Kurt lingered, knowing the boy wanted to talk to him about what happened.

When the last person left the room Kurt spoke. "So Blaine, any reason for that specific song?" Blaine could see a hint of amusement in his students face.

"Well I'm willing to explain that to you, but not here. How about my place after classes? Say 6 o'clock?" The shock evident on Kurt's face was enough courage for Blaine to continue. "We can order take out and talk?"

"S-sure. I'll see you there. Text me your address." Kurt took Blaine's phone off of his desk and swiftly added in his number. With one last look, Kurt was out the door.

Blaine was unashamed to admit that he did a happy dance around his classroom and spent the rest of the day in a spectacular mood. At 5:30 he was out of his classroom and practically running back to his apartment. He had sent Kurt a message with his address earlier in the day and received a wink face in response. Nerves and excitement boiled within his stomach and he hurried to set his apartment in some sort of order.

At 5:59 a knock sounded on his door and he dashed to pull the door open. On the other side Kurt laughed at his teacher's obvious happiness to see him on the other side. "Hi." Blaine said rather breathlessly.

"Hello there Mr. Anderson. Are you going to let me in?"

"Oh of course." Blaine said, a little embarrassed.

Kurt walked into the room and looked around, appraising everything in sight. Blaine took pride in his decorating. The room was warm with open space and tasteful accents here and there. "Very nice Blaine. I approve." Kurt turned with a wide smirk on his face.

"Well I'm glad. So Kurt, what would you like to eat? I'm up for anything."

"How about Chinese? It's quite easy, don't you agree?"

"Sure, I'll go order. Any preferences?" When Kurt shook his head no, Blaine went into his small attached kitchen and placed his regular order, doubled, from a restaurant down the street. Going back into his living room, Kurt was seated on his couch watching Blaine's every movement.

"Well now that that's done, Blaine. Care to share your reasoning behind the song you sang today in class?" Kurt asked with a teasing tone to his magical voice.

"Remember everything you said in class when I asked the meaning behind the lyrics?" Kurt's nod encouraged Blaine to continue. "What you said tore the words right out of my mouth. Everything you said is what I feel. I'm stopping the fight I've been having with myself. I'm giving in to the temptation. I want to try this Kurt, but only if you want me too."

"Oh Blaine." In that instant both men were out of their seats and flying at each other, trying to reach the other first. Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's arms and pressed his lips onto the countertenors. Kurt's hand went directly into Blaine's hair and started playing with his loose curls. Blaine felt his hands moving down Kurt's arms to grasp onto his hips and pulled him towards his open bedroom door. Pulling each other into the room, Blaine pushed Kurt down on his bed and crawled on top of him. "What about the food?" Kurt asked, out of breath.

"I've got something much more appealing underneath me right now, I'd rather take that." Blaine surged forward attaching his lips to the other boys yet again. The two kissed frantically and Kurt opened his mouth allowing Blaine to slide his tongue in along with Kurt's. Rolling so they were on the bed fully, and not dangling off, Blaine reached down to start undoing the buttons on the alabaster beauties shirt. Keeping their mouths together the entire time, both found themselves able to take their shirts off without difficulty. Blaine peered down at Kurt below him. His chest was beautifully defined and as white as the rest of his body. "You're gorgeous Kurt."

"So are you Blaine."

The growing hardness in Blaine's pants was starting to get out of hand. Pressing his hips down, he could feel Kurt's bulge in his pants as well. Ghosting his hands down Kurt's chest, Blaine ended up with his hand hovering right over the belt of Kurt's pants. "Go ahead." The other boy told him. The belt was surprisingly easy to get undone and Kurt's zipper followed. Pulling down Kurt's skin tight jeans proved to be a problem, but when they were finally on the floor Blaine gasped at the sight in front of him. Kurt had gone commando under his jeans and his erect cock was one of the most beautiful things Blaine had ever seen, next to its owner. Blaine leaned down and licked up Kurt's length. A shudder came from Kurt's mouth and a slight moan that sent the blood rushing down to Blaine's erection.

Moving his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock, Blaine worked his way down, taking Kurt whole. He relaxed his throat and hollowed his cheeks and sucked for all he was worth. Blaine bobbed his head up and down and drank in all the glorious noises that came from the withering boy beneath him. Kurt's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of Blaine hair, pulling and tugging as Blaine did something he liked. Blaine licked at Kurt's slit and let out a soft moan, which sent Kurt over the edge. The taste and feel of Kurt's release in his mouth sent Blaine to his finish as well.

Crawling back up Kurt's body, he kissed Kurt as hard and passionately as he could. Blaine relaxed and rolled off of Kurt, lying next to him.

"Do you want me to take care of you…?"

Blaine blushed insanely. "Um.. I'm fine. In fact, you didn't need to do anything and I was gone."

Kurt laughed and leaned in to kiss Blaine once more before setting back on the pillows. "Well that was pretty interesting? Don't you agree?"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh.


	4. Perfection

Not The Boy Next Door Ch. 4

Kurt stirred and started to wake up from his sleep, blinding sunlight coming in from the bedroom window. For the first time, he had woken up in someone else's arms and his heart leaped. He slowly turned over in his lovers arms, carefully not to wake him up and smiled at the sight he was met with. Blaine's face was squashed into the pillow and his mouth was open just a tiny bit. His head would lift when he took a breath and his eyes fluttered. Kurt had to keep himself from giggling at how adorable Blaine looked when he was sleeping.

He laid back and his mind started drifting to the night before. Gazing around the room, Kurt could spot the remains from their hurry to get in bed hours ago. Clothes scattered over the floor, the sheets off the bed and in a clump on the floor. A satisfied sigh left his mouth and he could hear Blaine slowly start to wake up. Turning around Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes as he awoke, a sleepy smile arising on his face.

"Morning beautiful." Blaine's voice came out a little raspy and Kurt found himself turned on by the sound.

"Good morning to you too handsome."

Blaine rolled onto his side and continued to stare at Kurt in wonder. "So last night..." Blaine began.

"Was wonderfully amazing. It was Blaine." Kurt finished with a smile on his face.

"No regrets then?"

"Of course not! Do you have any regrets? Oh god you do." Kurt started panicking and was about to get out of the bed when he felt Blaine's lips on his. Kurt melted into the kiss and responded as soon as the shock was gone. Blaine rolled and landed on top of Kurt. All the worries dissolved from the younger boys mind and he reached up to grab a hold of his teacher's arms as he felt himself growing aroused. Hips brushed his and Kurt could feel the obvious arousal was mutual. Before they could go any further, Blaine pulled away and stared down into Kurt' bright eyes. "Go on a date with me."

Kurt was in shock yet again. Had he heard right? "Wait, what?" Kurt looked up at Blaine's face and watched as a slow, lazy smile grew.

"You heard me, I want to take you out on a date. Please, let me do this for you beautiful."

All Kurt could do intelligently was nod and Blaine took that in stride as he bent down to kiss Kurt with passion and love. Because that was exactly what was growing between the two men. Love. Neither wanted to admit it, but it was evident on both of their faces.

"Hold on." Kurt had been pulled back into reality and a thought crossed his mind. "If you want to take me out on a date, then what does that mean for our relationship?"

"Well, Kurt. I don't know if you'll agree or not, but I know I like you a lot, and I mean a lot. So if it pleases you and if you would like, I would absolutely love to be able to call you mine."

"Why Mr. Anderson, is that your way of asking me to go steady with you." Kurt had a playful glint in his eyes and it did not evade Blaine's notice.

Blaine's small smile turned into a full-fledged grin and let out a short laugh at Kurt's comment. "That is exactly what it means Mr. Hummel."

"Then Sir, I believe my answer is yes, I would love to go steady with you and allow you to escort me to dinner tonight."

"That's the correct answer. Good work Mr. Hummel." Kurt shot up and attacked Blaine's lips with his and both men could feel the smiles on the others face.

Kurt broke away this time and laid back on the bed in a haze. Everything was turning out so much better than either had expected and it was a thrill. Never in his life did Kurt think he would be in bed with another man so gorgeous and smart and funny like Blaine. In all of his dreams, the man definitely never was a teacher. But the whole story just spiked the adrenaline in Kurt's bones. Having someone to hold and be held in return was such a fantasy that Kurt soaked the experience up in case everything was just a dream.

Because it had to be a dream. How could anyone like Blaine want to be with someone so boring and unattractive as Kurt? The blue eyed boy didn't realize he had said the last part aloud until Blaine's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hey, you are most certainly not boring and you are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of seeing." Blaine pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead and felt the tension leave Kurt's body.

"I just feel like this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up at any moment. It's all a little unreal. I've only ever thought something like this would happen. I never considered it a possibility."

Blaine just sighed. "Kurt, beautiful, if this were a dream, I would be the one sleeping right now, not you. But if it helps I can pinch you?" A goofy smile lite up Blaine's face and Kurt couldn't resist leaning up and giving him a kiss.

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch and soon Kurt was leaving Blaine's apartment to head home and change and get ready before their date that night. It also gave Kurt a chance to spill the entire nights story to Rachel who was probably sitting at home watching the door waiting for him to walk through.

This was exactly what she was doing. As soon as Kurt put his keys into the lock, he heard a shuffle on the opposite side of the door and stopped himself from laughing at his best friend. A pair of arms dragged him inside as soon as the door was open. He felt himself be pulled towards the couch and the pair sat down and he got his first good look of Rachel. Her expression told Kurt just to start, no questions, just the whole story.

"So, I have a boyfriend now." Was all Kurt supplied, waiting for Rachel's reaction.

"YOU WHAT?" Rachel shouted.

"I have a boyfriend."

"I heard you the first time! Now tell me everything! Now Kurt! This is important!"

So he did. The divas spent the following hours recounting every minute of the past day and night and at the end of Kurt's story, Rachel's jaw was practically on the floor. "Holy. Shit."

"I know, I can't seem to accept it myself Rach. It was just so surreal."

"I hope you know I'm taking credit for this Kurt. It was all my idea that got you guys to kiss in the bar, hence starting a whole chain of events." Rachel said as she got up off the couch and started skipping to Kurt's room.

"Yeah, yeah Rach. Where are you going?"

"Well you have a date in an hour, don't you?" That snapped Kurt out of his dreams as he ran into his room to get ready.

And hour later Kurt was ready and sitting on the couch again with Rachel waiting for Blaine to pick him up.

"Do you know where you guys are going?"

"No I don't, but I'm sure that Blaine wants it to be a surprise. That's just the way he is." Kurt's mind wandered to what he and Blaine could be doing. He figured dinner, and that's what he dressed for in dark skinny jeans that were plastered on, a silver button up and his favourite black vest. His imagination was put to work as he pictured walking up to an amazing restaurant with Blaine holding his hand and the pair spending a fantastic time sharing stories and feeding each other part of their meals over a small candlelight table in a corner of the establishment.

Too soon the doorbell was ringing and Kurt hurried to answer the door before Rachel got there first. He had just beat her, pulled open the door, grabbed his jacket and flew out the door with a goodbye leaving his lips. He bumped straight into Blaine and looked at him with a full smile. "Sorry about that, I needed Rachel to leave me alone. Ready to go?"

Blaine only laughed and took a hold of Kurt's hand leading him out of the apartment complex. They walked out and Blaine opened the door to his small car for Kurt to get into.

As they drove further through the city, Kurt's anticipation and curiosity grew and he couldn't help but ask Blaine where they were going.

"You'll see." Is all the response he received and Kurt sat back watching the buildings fly past. Five minutes later Blaine stopped the car and parked on the street across from Central Park. Kurt didn't understand what was going on until Blaine pulled a blanket and a picnic basket from the trunk of his car.

"We're having a picnic?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes we are. I take it you have no problems with that? I picked the perfect spot for it and it's gorgeous out tonight. I thought it would be romantic and intimate."

"You're completely right, lead the way love." Blaine pulled Kurt along though the paths and they ended up sitting right by the lake with a perfect view of the setting sun.

"Oh Blaine. You're right, this is magnificent." Kurt stared in awe at the sun and then turned his gaze to the man standing beside him. Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's lips and the men set out to put the blanket on the ground so they could sit and enjoy their meal. When they were sitting Blaine proceeded to take containers out of the basket and Kurt just watched as he saw sandwiches, fruit, cheeses, meats, crackers, cake and some chocolate sauce that he was dying to get his hands on.

They sat there for the better part of an hour just gazing at the fallen sun and each other while eating their way through all the food Blaine had packed. Kurt thought that nothing could be better than what was happening at the moment. The picnic was just so much like it was out of a movie that Kurt had to keep it locked away in his mind for a long time. It was finished off with the couple feeding each other strawberries that they dipped in the chocolate. It truly was a romantic date.

Late that night, after all the food and after they had laid together on the grass, Blaine was bringing Kurt home and he broached the subject on how they should act when they had class together.

"You know technically this is legal, it's just not the university's policy that teachers can date the students. I wish that I could scream it from the mountain tops that you're mine, but I can't just yet. One day I will though. I promise."

"Blaine, it's alright. It could be fun, riling you up in class and you not being able to do anything about it. Sounds tempting actually." Kurt winked at Blaine and laughed at the look on his face.

"You can't just say things like that Kurt! Not right now when I can't do anything about it!" Blaine turned in his seat and pouted at Kurt earning a giggle from the younger boy.

In bed that night, both men had peaceful dreams of each other.


	5. Anniversary

Not The Boy Next Door Ch. 5

"So does anyone have any questions on your final? Your final is in two days' time. I'm sure you'll all do a great job. If anyone has any personal questions for me, I'll be in my office directly after class. As for everything else, I hope you have all had an amazing time in this class with me! I know I loved it. Everyone have a great summer and maybe I'll see some of you next year!" Blaine ended his speech and Kurt smiled up secretly at his boyfriend. It's been 6 long and amazing months since the pair had gotten together and it was like something out of a fairy tale.

Sure they couldn't be very close out in public, but inside their homes and occasionally outside they were inseparable. Time was spent cuddled together under a blanket on the couch watching a movie, feeding each other from their plates at dinner and many, many sleepovers. Rachel knew everything that was going on and so did Blaine's older brother Cooper whom Kurt had met 3 months back by accident when Cooper burst through Blaine's apartment door, effectively walking in on something he should not have seen.

Kurt knew he loved Blaine. It was as clear as day to him, he just hadn't found the right time to tell him. One could say it was all rushed and his feelings aren't genuine but it just all seemed right. Something about Blaine Anderson just captured Kurt from the moment he laid eyes on him. If Kurt ever had to say goodbye, he would be devastated.

The student waited at his desk as he watched everyone in the room empty out except Blaine and another student named Daniel whom Kurt had exchanged few words with. Thinking Daniel needed to talk to Blaine, Kurt stayed in his seat rearranging his papers and study notes for the exam. Feeling a presence above him, Kurt looked up and into the face of Daniel.

Daniel was a little arrogant from the way he acted in class and around the school. The other boy took a seat next to Kurt and smiled at him. The smile was returned confusingly and before Kurt could get a chance to ask Daniel what he needed, a hand was placed on his knee.

"So Kurt, I've seen you around and I must say, it's a very pretty sight."

"Excuse me?" Kurt sat up straighter and bore his eyes into Daniel's, daring him to say more.

"You're a pretty little thing. And I think you and I should get to know each other better. I'd say now is the perfect time because I don't have another class and there's a storage room right around the corner that we can put to use." Daniel's hand moved its way up Kurt's leg and was about to land on his crotch when the hand was ripped away and Blaine stood there with a blazing look in his eyes.

Kurt took the chance to stand up and put distance between himself and Daniel while he waited to see what Blaine was going to do. "Now Daniel, unless you want me reporting you to the school's admin for sexual harassment of Kurt here, you will leave this classroom right now and never bother him again." Blaine threw Daniel's arm back down to his side. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Daniel turned and bolted out of the room, slamming the door shut as he went through it.

Kurt continued to stare at his boyfriend in disbelief and awe so when Blaine looked back at him he was met with a devilish smirk on Kurt's face.

"What are you smiling about? That guy was a sleaze bag who was trying to get into your pants." Blaine tilted his head to the side prompting a response.

"Oh it's nothing. My boyfriend is just insanely jealous, that's all." Kurt walked forward wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso. "It's quite hot to watch you get like that. I may have to let guys hit on me more often just to see you like that."

Blaine smiled in return and chuckled. "You wouldn't dare do something like that to me honey." Arms encircled Kurt's hips and he was slotted against Blaine's body. "Because if you did, I wouldn't tell you where we are going out to tonight. It is our 6 month anniversary after all."

"Well played Mr. Anderson." Kurt pecked Blaine's cheek and stood back to collect his things before sauntering out of the room. He paused at the door and turned around to address Blaine one last time. "So I'll see you at 6 tonight?"

"On the dot." Kurt smiled and left the room heading to his next class with thoughts of Blaine clouding his mind.

The day went by swiftly and before he knew it, Kurt was answering the door and being handed a bouquet of roses by his boyfriend. "To celebrate you. Because you are amazing and make my life better every day." Those were the words Blaine got out before he was stopped by a passionate kiss. Both men melted into the embrace and forgot their surroundings for a moment before they heard Rachel cat-calling in the background. Kurt flipped her off while he placed the flowers into a nearby vase and walked out into the night with Blaine.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going yet or…?" Kurt asked, curiosity bursting at the seams.

"Nope, you don't get to know. You'll figure it out soon, don't pout. Let me do this for you tonight."

Twenty minutes later the couple were standing outside of a restaurant that Kurt only dreamed of being at. "Blaine."

"Yes dear?"

"Are we at Sardi's?"

"Yes we are."

"Are we eating at Sardi's?"

"Yes we are."

"Blaine."

"Yes?"

"This is the same restaurant that is always hosting Broadway legends like Streisand and Lapone and Minnelli. "

"Yes it is."

"Blaine, you are the most amazing boyfriend that has ever graced the planet Earth."

Blaine laughed whole heartedly at his boyfriend's shock and words and led him into the restaurant. Kurt finally caught up with his surroundings once he was seated and looked like a child who has been locked in a candy store. "I can't believe you brought me here tonight. This is just. I can't even right now. This is way too much for our 6 month anniversary Blaine. Way too much."

"Kurt, shut up and order your food already. I wanted to do this for you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

The dinner was a quiet one, not because either of the pair were upset, but because they were content with staring into each other's eyes silently conversing in a way only they understood.

As Kurt and Blaine got ready to leave for a stroll around Central Park, something caught Kurt's attention at the front of the restaurant. "Oh my God. Blaine, oh my God."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is right in the world right now. Blaine look who's standing at the doors. Just look now quickly."

Blaine's gaze fell upon the doors to the street and as they did so, on the person standing directly in front of them. "It's Patty Lapone." Kurt whispered the sentence, but it was unneeded as Blaine knew exactly who it was. "Do you think we could go up and talk to her?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to the doors. When they got close enough Blaine leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear. "Go. Talk to your idol, you never know if you could get this chance again."

Kurt took a deep breath before moving forward. "Ms. Lapone, my name is Kurt Hummel I must say that it is an honor just to be in the same room as you. I'm a huge fan and you're my idol. I think you're absolutely amazing and no one else has a talent like yours."

Patty Lapone just laughed and took Kurt's hand in hers. "My dear Kurt, thank you for your kind words. It's so nice to hear that I'm inspiring to young adults such as you." The Broadway legend turned to regard Blaine. "Why Kurt, who is this strapping young man standing behind you?"

"That would be my boyfriend Blaine Anderson, Ms. Lapone."

Patty reached out her hand to shake Blaine's with a smile on her face. Turning back to Kurt she shocked him with her words. "He's a cute one, you outta keep him close." With a wink she was gone and sitting at her table in the far back of the room.

Out on the street Kurt could finally breathe properly and laughed harder than he had in a long time. Blaine looked at him curiously. "Why are you laughing?"

"Rachel will hate the fact that we got to meet the Patty Lapone and she wasn't even anywhere close. This is priceless. I can't wait to see the look on her face." Blaine joined in on Kurt's laughter before taking his hand and hailing a cab to take them to Central Park.

The pathways and landscape was alive that night in the Park and couldn't have made a better setting for the couple to be on their romantic walk. Somewhere near the centre of the park, Blaine led Kurt to a stone bench and took a seat.

"Kurt. There are three important things I have to tell you."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you? Oh God you are, aren't you?" Kurt started to hyperventilate and Blaine had to stop him by placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Of course not sweetheart, they are all good things I promise. I'll start with the easiest one to say though. I won't be teaching at NYADA anymore. I got a job as a Music teacher at Julliard."

"Blaine! That's fantastic! Julliard is THE school for music and now you get the chance to shine there! You're going to do such an amazing job!" Blaine's grin spread across his face at Kurt's response and this prompted him to move on.

"So this means we won't have to hide anymore. I won't even be teaching at NYADA anymore. We could just be a couple that met at a corner coffee shop where you spilt your Grande Non-fat Mocha all over me."

"Hey! How come I'm the one to spill my drink?!"

Blaine just smirked. "That way I get to buy you a new one."

"Okay fine then. So was that one thing or two?" Kurt grasped Blaine's hand that was laying between the two of them on the bench.

"That was only one of them. So the second comes next. Well the second and the third are kind of a package deal." Kurt stared quizzically at his boyfriend waiting for him to continue. "Kurt this has been building up for so long and I just need to get it out. We've been dating for 6 long, wonderful months and I wouldn't trade them for anything. Now that you're built into my life I can't think of one without you. I can't bear the thought of you leaving me and it scares me that my feelings have progressed this much so quickly. What I'm trying to say is, Kurt, I'm in love with you. I love you! I love you! I love you! There is nothing stronger in this world than my love for you."

"Well you're wrong about that part." Kurt interrupted. "My love for you is equally as strong. Because Blaine Anderson, I love you now, and I will love you forever. Everything you just said was taken straight out of my mouth and I couldn't have said it any better."

Blaine sat still for the longest time and just as Kurt was going to ask what was wrong, he started laughing. Blaine shot out of his seat and kneeled in front of Kurt reaching into his pocket to pull out a small box.

"Blaine, is that what I think it is?" Kurt's eyes were as wide as saucers and his breath caught at the end of his sentence.

Blaine just smiled and opened the black box. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you accept this promise ring?"

The ring was nestled in black satin and sparkled against it. A silver band with small diamonds encrusted in its centre and completely around was its look. Kurt's mouth hung open before he got his head wrapped around the situation in front of him. "Blaine! Of course I will! You idiot, that wasn't even up for discussion! I could never say no to you. But what are you promising?"

"I'm promising to always love you. I will stay by your side for as long as you let me. I will help you whenever you're in need, take care of you when you're sick, and put up with your bitchy attitude on your bad days." The latter received a smirk and a light tap on the arm. "This ring is a promise that I will always remind you how perfectly imperfect you are. Most importantly, this is a promise that one day this will be an engagement ring and a wedding ring because I want to spend forever with you."

By the end of Blaine's speech both men were in tears and Kurt pulled Blaine off the ground and into a searing kiss full or passion and love and promise. Promise of forever. When they broke apart, light cheering could be heard from onlookers as Blaine slipped the ring onto Kurt's ring finger. The teacher brought his students hand up to his lips and softly kissed over his knuckle earning a blush.

"Come on Blaine, let's go home and celebrate the proper way." Kurt pulled Blaine out of the park and down the blocks to his apartment so quickly it was almost as if something was chasing them.

Opting to fly up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator, the couple burst through Kurt's door, laughing hard, faster than ever and were met with a sight they did not expect.

"Dad?" Kurt asked speechless at what he saw.

"Surprise Kurt! We came to visit!" Burt stood with his arms open, expecting Kurt to run towards him in an embrace but Kurt stayed still in his spot by the door, still holding Blaine's hand. He could see Carole just behind his dad with a secret smile on her face, taking notice of Kurt and Blaine's intertwined hands.

"Who let you guys in Dad?"

"I did, I hope you don't-" Rachel turned the corner from the kitchen and stopped when she saw the couple standing in the doorway. "Crap."

"Kurt aren't you going to come and hug your old man and introduce me to your friend?" Burt prompted with a knowing look on his face.

Kurt let go of his boyfriend's hand and cautiously moved forward into his father's arms. The comfort of being in Burt's arms had faded a bit and been replaced by the arms of his loving boyfriend. The effect was still there, just not as much.

"I'm happy you're here Dad. And if we move into the living room, I will introduce you to my boyfriend properly. Deal?" Burt just grunted in response and walked past Rachel into the adjoining living room with Carole following. Rachel excused herself into her bedroom respectively and Kurt took a calming breath before going in behind his parents. He felt Blaine tense beside him and felt bad for this being sprung on him so out of the blue.

Seated on the couch with Blaine at his side Kurt introduced everyone. "Dad, Carole, this is Blaine Anderson my boyfriend. Blaine, this is Burt Hummel and Carole Hummel, my parents."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hummel." Blaine's Dalton training shined through and Kurt couldn't help but crack a smile. Kurt saw his dad smile too and knew everything was going to be alright.

"So Blaine, first of all, it's Burt. Secondly, how did you meet my son?"

"Ugh. Well you see." Blaine side glanced Kurt, silently pleading for help.

"Dad, Blaine was my Music History teacher at NYADA."

"WHAT?!" Burt shouted, almost knocking over the chair he was sitting in during his haste to get up.

"DAD! Calm down! Your heart!"

"Burt just sit down and let the boys explain." Carole grabbed her husband's arm and sat him back down into his seat.

"Dad you have to understand that Blaine is only 25 and he will no longer be my teacher. He's moving schools. But, Dad, we're in love. You can't make me break up with him or say goodbye to him. I can't do it. I really can't."

Burt stared his son down with a thoughtful look upon his face. "How long has this been going on?" He asked.

"6 months." Blaine answered carefully.

"You've had a boyfriend for 6 months and you haven't told me about him before? I'm disappointed in you Kurt."

Kurt sighed, considering his dad's words. Sure he could have said something sooner, but he didn't want to deal with all of Burt's questioning while he was living his fairytale with Blaine. "I know dad. I could have told you sooner, but I expected this reaction from you and I didn't want to deal with that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but now you know."

"Well I think you two make a great couple." Carole injected.

With a slight blush, Blaine replied. "Thank you."

Carole's sweet smile turned to a playful one. "And Kurt, what's with the ring on your finger?"

"WHAT RING?!" Could be heard from two different directions as Burt stood again and Rachel ran out from her bedroom.

"Calm down the two of you! I'm not engaged, it's a promise ring! Don't get your knickers in a twist." Kurt's face was bright red, matching Blaine's.

After being interrogated by Rachel, Carole and Burt, everyone retreated to bed, Blaine spending the night as originally planned. Lying in bed tucked up in Blaine's arms, Kurt could breathe properly for the first time all night.

"Well tonight sure has been interesting." Blaine mumbled, close to sleep.

"It was one shocker after another, but I wouldn't wish to change any of them."


End file.
